1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drinking boxes and more particularly pertains to a new beverage drinking box for PURPOSE.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drinking boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, drinking boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for holding beverage cartons include U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,073; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,073; U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,376; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,594; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,989; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,253.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new beverage drinking box. The inventive device includes a beverage carton for holding a fluid beverage therein. A pair of handles are coupled to opposite sides of the beverage carton.
In these respects, the beverage drinking box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of PURPOSE.